


Fucking an Icicle stuck inside a Mech trying to kill a Spider at the Speed of Fast

by Izissia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer, Widowmaker, Mei and D.Va all fuck, because they're girlfriends~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking an Icicle stuck inside a Mech trying to kill a Spider at the Speed of Fast

“Ya’ like that~?” her voice fresh from Oliver Twist, Tracers voice defied even stereotypes as ‘cockney’ or 'English’, still, her ass was pretty fucking rocking. She thrust it right backwards, the amber fabric of her skintight leggings struggled and strained to contain her bodacious rear, and of course, her swollen fucking cock.

She was bent forwards, a wide smile on her face, and naturally, her goggles right the way down as she beams back at the violet skinned woman behind her! SMACK! SMACK! Each of Amélie’s palms came crashing down in Tracer’s asscheeks, her own doughy ass sat the hell down on her seat as she used every fiber of resistance in her body to refrain from shoving her face right into Tracer’s heavenly, swaying rear. Lena -that’s Tracer for those not in the know- ’s shaft throbbed against her leggings, her meaty prick visibly swelled within the already tight container, flexing down towards her thigh as it bulged out her dress. “Love it~.” Widowmaker soothes, as she curls her fingers in and in. Rrrriiiiip~  
The glistening amber fabric was torn to shreds, Tracer’s ample doughy rear immediately spilling through the seam created. “Motherfuck…” the violet assassin groans, her thumbs ripped a perfect hole right into the girls backside, and she still couldn’t even see the girls asshole! She sunk her palms into the others curves, peeling Lena’s ample asscheeks apart, even through her dress! As skilled and disciplined as she was, she just couldn’t keep her face out of there! “Mhmfff!” she grunts as she shoves her face right into those still mostly clothed curves! She wastes no time at all, her tongue diving into the other’s backside! Plunging her muscle into the Englishwoman’s asshole.  
“Bloody 'ell~.” Tracer gasps, her heels shift against the ground beneath her ass she purrs in delight. Her puffy little asshole stuffed full of that sopping wet tongue. “Eager much~?” she moans, her spine flexing in delight as she feels her amber leggings rip just a little more from Widowmaker’s sheer eagerness.  
“Aww… You started without us.” a brunette snickers, her plugsuit wrapped tight around her own body as she sauntered into the room, hand in hand with a deliciously chubby chinese girl.  
“Not our fault yer bloody late~.” Tracer groans as she shoves her plush booty rght back onto Amélie’s face.  
“Mei was.. Distracting.” D.Va winked right at her heavily clad girl besides her. The two were looking rather flushed. Hana’s figure glistening with a faint veneer of sweat. The korean powergamer’s fingers slipped towards her chest, latching onto the zipper beneath her suit and peeling it down, down slowly. Oh yes, she was definitely worked up. Her A cup titties were shining and clear, as her outfit was reduced to a modest V. Her fat, throbbing dick shone not just with spittle, but with a second hand load of caked in cum! And prenut~ And godknows what else. Throatslime most likely. She slips her arms free from her dress, and leaves it dangling around her waist like discarded overalls. Sauntering towards Tracer’s moaning bod, she curls her fingers into the other’s hair and moans, “Suck, bitch~.”  
Tracer’s face was shoved right down towards Hana ’D.Va’ Song’s throbbing shaft! Her puckered up lips wrapped around the tip before she drools, “Didn’t even say please~” through a mouthful of cock. Her warm, wet lips enveloped that dick hungrily, as she bobbed her features eagerly on that shaft. Mei’s coat was discarded, leaving her in a set of cute, skimpy undes. Matching bra and bikini, swallowed up by her more than chubby form. Her soft body jiggles with every step as she saunters towards her asian girlfriend, and drops even lower than the bent over Tracer! Shluuuuurp! Her lips wrap around Hana’s nuts, her glasses pushed up slightly when D.va swung her hips forwards, and plunged her prick into the others face~.  
“Mhmmm…” Widowmaker’s features leant right back out of Tracer’s fantastic ass! Giving each cheek a swat once more as she rises to her feet. Her thumbs slip beneath the dicksized hole she’d made in those leggings, spreading apart to well and truly decimate Tracer’s outfit! She was far, far too busy deepthroating the moaning Korean’s cock anyway to care how her ass was presented! Utterly and completely~! Her thighs still swallowed up by her leggings, and her prenut gushing dick angled downwards from the pose!  
Widowmaker prods her shaft against that now sopping wet doughnut hole, Tracer’s moans only grew all the louder from the intense stimulation, as the chubby asian beneath reaches towards her dick, and jerks it with both hands! Her lips still affixed to her pounding girlfriends nuts as her huge tits jiggled with every soft action. Her fingers shining and wet within a good few pumps! “Doesn’t take you pair long to get into the swing of things, hrmm~?” Widowmaker snorts as she crams inch after inch of her fat veined length right into Tracer’s ass!  
“Ooh, fhuuuck~” the goggle totting babe pants through a mouthful of dick, her features gripped harshly by the pounding shortstack’s form~. It’s not really fair to call Hana a loli or a shortstack, but well, she was noticeably shorter than everyone there! SMACK! Her nuts struck Tracer’s chin as best they could, while they were wrapped tight in Mei’s lips! Within a matter of seconds Widowmaker’s nuts were making out with Tracer’s own. Smack! Smack! She bottomed into the other’s rear! Making her doughy backside tremble with each thrust!  
“Fuck! ” Hana squeals in agreement! Her pace quickens! Harder, faster she slams into Lena’s throat! Bulging it so cutely around her power-gaming dick! Her balls twitched within Mei’s lips! Trembling, throbbing, growing tenser with every thrust! They churned her load with sheer delight before… SPRRRRT! “Haaah!” the tiny titted girl squeals in pleasure, her head thrown back in pleasure, her hot thick load gushing wildly down Tracer’s face! Mei’s moans grew to a fever pitch, the vibrations she sent through Hana’s nuts forced yet more oodles of her hot, mindmelting cream into the steadily rocking girl’s form! Hana had long since stopped thrusting, too wrapped up in the pleasure of her climax, but Widowmaker’s thrusts only grew harsher~ Her fingers wrapped into Tracer’s sides, shoving her face down on that seizing dick.  
PWAP~! Hana couldn’t take it anymore! She stumbles back, her nuts even slipping free from her girlfriends maw! Her hot thick loads paint right across Tracer’s goggle totting face! Mei even dips her head all the way back, -she was facing Tracer to jerk her dick off, y'see!- sat on her dick like that, her mouth opens wide as she was given an upside-down facial! Hot ropes of cum dripping from Tracer’s moaning form onto her presenting own~ Some even landing SPLAT on her huge fucking tits! “That it~?” Tracer teases with a wink, lifting one hand up to her bouncing face, she scoops thick wads of that cream from her face, shoving one finger into her face to suckle it clean, before offering the rest to the kneeling babe beneath~ Slrp. Mei naturally indulged, the greedy cum addict was she, her lips stretched so cutely around Tracer’s fingers as Widowmaker bottomed into her ass.  
“Fuck you!” Hana squeals as her dick throbs from the oh so sordid view before her! Pwap~ Mei pops off of Tracer’s fingers, and immediately plunges her face down on her shaft! Her asscheeks swallowing her panties so cutely, they waved high in the air behind her as she swallowed Tracer’s dick to the base. Hana fell to her knees, lazily grinding her dick into her girlfriends mahoosive ass. Mei easily had the curviest body there, it wasn’t even a contest!  
“Ooh.. Eck!” Tracer’s eyes rolled from the dual assault! Her body shuddered in pleasure, her spine flexed and.. SPRRRRT! Mei’s throat bulged steadily as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful! Tracer’s hot load came in wild bursts~ So very wild, that Mei just couldn’t take it anymore! BRK~ It bursts from her nostrils and spills from her cheeks! Her tits now had two loads streaking across them! And oh, Widowmaker was going to make it a third~!  
“That all~?” Hana giggles, her face just inches from Tracer’s own as she grinds into Mei’s backside. Widowmaker’s gasps grew sharper and sharper.  
“Fuck you~” Tracer retorts, her tongue driving into Hana’s face, she cradles the korean’s features with both hands, giving her a cum-scented tonguekiss! “Mhmmm~.” the girls agree! Widowmaker’s dick plunges into that ass before it.. BURSTS!  
“Cumming!” she inhales sharply! Her load shot so very deep into that bubbling rear, so very, very deep! Every twitch and pulse of her dick was another mighty rope of her girlish jizzm! Flooding her asshole oh so intimately! She gyrates her hips sensually onto that ass as she floods it. Sprt~ Her load bubbles around her dick, streaking Tracer’s asscheeks. Just the tiniest of dribbles manages to drip from Tracer’s backside and splatter onto Mei’s curves. Destined to drool down to her triple-coated tits~.  
“Hah~.” Tracer broke the kiss as her asshole was released! Widowmaker’s violet dick flexing and spewing the last of its load up her ass. “I’m fucking your ass next~.” she grins right down at Hana.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Youtube.


End file.
